<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Марионетка с недостающими нитями by Lena013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411584">Марионетка с недостающими нитями</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013'>Lena013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, R27 - Freeform, Reincarnation, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, gender switch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тсуна узнал за свою, пускай недолгую, но насыщенную жизнь многое, но к такому он точно был не готов.</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135679/chapters/71527050">Version in English</a>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/fem!Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тсуна считал это странным: смотреть в глаза человеку, полностью перевернувшего ему жизнь несколько раз с подачи воспитательных пинков — и не видеть узнавания. Тсуна вообще считал свою жизнь излишне странной, особенно с приходом репетитора-киллера и упавшим на голову наследием. Тсуна узнал за свою, пускай недолгую, но насыщенную жизнь многое, но к такому он точно был не готов.</p><p>Умирать было не страшно: боль — привычна, попытка Хранителей спасти своё Небо — бесполезна, закрывать глаза не хотелось — <em>голубые небеса прекрасны.</em> Но просыпаться в чужом мире, в чужом теле и принимать на себя чужие проблемы — тяжело и неприятно. Тсуна смеялся хрипло и чуть сломано, переворачиваясь на бок и сплевывая кровь. Ребра сломаны, проткнуто лёгкое, левая нога неестественно выгнута, лицо разбито, собственная кровь вязкая, скользкая, знакомая — сбил и проехался грузовик с мебелью посреди бела дня, запечатав пламя так глубоко, как только можно. Суицид. Несдержанный, порывистый, отчаянный.</p><p>Шёл по дороге из магазина, увидел разогнавшегося водителя, остановился, <em>не сдержался.</em></p><p>Тсуну увозит скорая помощь, в голове перемешиваются <em>не его</em> воспоминания. Савада Иетсуна — девочка, которую растили воином; ломали-ломали-и-ломали, чтобы сделать сильнее; изувеченное искажённое до невозможности восприятие. Тсуне колят наркоз, он захлёбывается от кровотечения, из глаз льются слёзы — не от боли, нет; <em>от картин чужой жизни.</em></p><p>Ей было шесть, когда её выбрали в Наследники: у неё пламя мощное, яркое, нежное; у неё светлые блондинистые волосы отца и непонятно в кого голубые-голубые глаза; у неё есть любящая мама и младший брат-близнец с тёмными волосами и большими испуганными глазами. Иетсуна любит свою семью, играет с братом, подаёт ему руку, когда тот спотыкается, вытирает ему слёзы и ведёт за собой, затмевая улыбкой солнце; она тактильная, подвижная и с радостью помогает матери, когда та попросит; она радуется редким приездам отца и делает вид, что не чувствует лжи. <em>Она ломается в первый раз, когда отец предлагает ей уехать с ним, </em>в Италию, на несколько лет, для обучения. Мама не против, даже рада, брат хнычет, не хочет отпускать, и маленькая девочка обещает писать каждый день. Или через день. Или через месяц. Иетсуне не дают самой писать или звонить домой.</p><p>Ей семь лет, когда пламя полностью пробуждается — <em>она думает, что сейчас умрёт.</em> Собаки хотят разорвать её на части, болезненно вгрызаясь в плоть, чуть ли не отрывая целые куски — Иетсуне адски больно, Иетсуна сорвала голос от криков, Иетсуна понимает, что никто спасать её не будет. Пламя просыпается, рвётся наружу с диким рвением стихийного бедствия, раны чуть затягиваются, псы горят заживо, <em>отец довольно хмыкает в стороне.</em> Тсуна умерла в тот момент — Савада Иетсуна только начала свой осколочный путь.</p><p>Ей исполняется десять, когда голубые глаза блекнут, становясь дрянной копией того, что можно увидеть на детских фотографиях. Глаза темнеют, становятся однотонными, блёклыми, стеклянными. Дети не смотрят <em>так,</em> дети не должны быть похожи на криво сделанную подделку, дети не выгорают изнутри столь рано. Пламя внутри копится, разгорается взамен отданной на силу душе; сделка с совестью, здравым смыслом, надеждой и дьяволом; осталась сломанная оболочка, которая учится изображать жизнь.</p><p>Ей двенадцать, когда её возвращают домой, и она понимает, что не узнаёт ровным счётом <em>ничего.</em> Она не умеет вести себя с обычными людьми, не умеет вливаться в коллектив, не умеет налаживать испорченные отношения. Брат отстранён, расстроен и даже зол на неё — Иетсуна не понимает отчего, но первая не спрашивает: не знает как, не знает для чего. Иетсуна чуть пожимает плечами на первые выпады брата и заталкивает обиду поглубже.</p><p>Мама ведёт себя <em>вроде бы</em> так же, как много лет назад. Мама улыбается ей, иногда целует в лоб по утрам за завтраком и всегда не против поболтать о чём-то бытовом. Мама треплет брата по волосам, даёт ему несколько наставлений на день, ругает по поводу несделанных уроков и беспорядка в комнате, интересуется, почему он не выспался, как дела в школе и что планирует делать сегодня. Иетсуна теряется ещё на ласковом обращении «Тсу-кун» и сердце предательски щемит от любви и заботы в этих словах. На неё так не смотрят, с ней не говорят таким голосом, ей не дают и трети подобного внимания.</p><p>Иетсуна делает вид, что ей не больно, не тяжело — это признак слабости, за этим могут быть последствия, <em>шрамы под одеждой болят с подачи собственного пламени.</em><br/><br/>Иетсуне тринадцать, когда к ней приходит репетитор, лучший киллер мира, высокий итальянец в костюме и чёрной шляпе, <em>чёрные глаза пугающе пронзительны, внимательны, бездонны.</em> Выбора ей не предоставили, новые тренировки, новые приготовления к посту Десятого Вонголы, новые испытания и приступы тихой скрытой истерики.</p><p>Иетсуна почти не сопротивляется откровенным издевательствам, которые всё же не переходят разумных границ. Иетсуна плохо знакомится с претендентами на роли Хранителей и теряет их интерес стремительно быстро. Иетсуна не удивляется, что все возможные союзники и друзья перекочевали на сторону брата, даже репетитор как-то необычно вздохнул и ушёл в другую комнату.</p><p>Тсунаёши был таким же скромным, немного пугливым и жутко неуклюжим. У него всё валилось из рук, он смеялся над этим, не особо переживал за плохие оценки по гуманитарным наукам и много проводил времени за компьютером. Он всегда мечтал о настоящих друзьях и с радостью принял всех этих ярких, невероятных людей в своей небольшой комнате. Тсунаёши был Истинным Небом и притягивал к себе остальные атрибуты, не задумываясь. Но. Его пламя было слабым, таким же тихим и неспособным на большие подвиги. У Тсунаёши не было той воли, той решимости, которая была необходима пламени — он был из тех, кто искренне надеялся, что проблемы сами себя решат.</p><p>Иетсуну пустили в свободное плавание и, как по щёлчку пальцев, появились новые интересные люди, которые не считали её отстранённой или холодной. Иетсуна чувствовала, что тут что-то не так, но не стала слушать интуицию. Иетсуна поплатилась за это предательством и метафорическим ножом в спину с настоящими болезненными ощущениями.</p><p>Иетсуна шла на бой с беглецами Вендикаре, как смертник на плаху: обречённая, смирённая и в полном одиночестве.</p><p>
  <em>Не больше, чем сломанная марионетка с недостающими нитями.</em>
</p><p>Рокудо Мукуро был жесток, силён и больше чем одну капельку безумен. А ещё он был разочарован и сказал, что она похожа на детей Эстранео. Иетсуна бы пожала плечами, если одно из них не было б сломано.</p><p>А потом её спасли — <em>чего она не ожидала</em> — и даже откачали. Тсунаёши позвал всех кого мог, так как сил ему всё ещё недоставало, но с пулями предсмертной воли и превосходящим количеством у них был шанс спасти от неоправданно глупой смерти его сестру. По крайне мере, так запомнила Иетсуна, пока репетитор-киллер буквально заставлял её оставаться в сознании и выругался, кажется, на четырёх языках в одном предложении.</p><p>Иетсуна хотела сделать татуировку с отказом от реанимации, но её никто б не набил. Не хрупкой девочке четырнадцати лет с блёклыми глазами и чуть седыми волосами, которые теряются в настоящем цвете. Ей хотелось смеяться и плакать одновременно, ведь её зачем-то откачали.</p><p>Конфликт Колец её не интересовал совершенно; опять выбьют остатки духа, опять реанимируют, опять заставят плясать под дудку жизни, когда хочется опустить руки, лечь и никогда не вставать. Она автоматически набирала продукты, оплачивала покупки и медленно шла по улице, когда вдали появились очертания стремительно приближающегося грузовика…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тсуна просыпался опустошённым, разбитым и дичайше злым. Температура в палате подскочила на десяток градусов, и пришлось взять себя в руки, чтобы успокоиться. Тело слабо ныло, сказывался эффект обезболивающего, ноздри щекотал запах хризантем в вазе на тумбочке. На записке был знакомый почерк Внешнего Советника. Цветы загорелись, и вода в вазе вскипела, сами по себе. Тсуна заставил себя успокоиться, что помогло ему при встрече с дежурным врачом через два часа при обходе. Ему надо было выбраться отсюда, потому побег не был отложен.</p><p>Два дня где-то в лесу, чтобы привести мысли в порядок и привыкнуть к новому себе — достаточно для начала.</p><p>Чужое тело было странным: более лёгким, более ловким, более гибким. Своя одежда была в крови, но другой не было. Дом встречал ночной тишиной, а своя комната непривычным порядком и до жути знакомым щелчком предохранителя. Реборн явно ждал его — <em>её, надо запомнить</em> — и сейчас оглядывал со знакомым недовольством и глухой злостью.</p><p>Тсуне нужно было время, которого не было, чтобы привыкнуть. Тсуне нужно было различать этого Реборна, который кажется и не знал о таком прекрасном проклятии Аркобалено, и своего Реборна, который остался в другом мире и наверняка даже на похоронах назвал бы его Никчёмным. Тсуна отчего-то нервно рассмеялся, надеясь, что это спишут на истерику.</p><p>— И что это было? — вопрос был вкрадчивым, неправильно спокойным и сочивший злостью перемешанной с ядом. Тсуна смог лишь плюхнуться на кровать, находясь под прицелом лучшего киллера, и не мог выбросить из головы Иетсуну, которая всегда хотела сказать: <em>пожалуйста, стреляй.</em></p><p>— Мне надо было подумать, — уклончиво сообщает Тсуна, радуясь, что почти не надо натягивать маску безразличия. — Догадываюсь, что сказали врачи, но это была лишь досадная случайность от переизбытка тренировок и незаживших ран, — он пожимает плечами, чуть улыбаясь, будто извиняясь.</p><p>Дуло пистолета всё ещё направлено на него, а взгляд стал цепким, настороженным и уже не скрывал своего раздражения. Реборн всем своим нутром чувствовал, что что-то было не так. Конкретно не так. Но Иетсуна лишь вновь пожала плечами, без капли страха, которого не было и раньше, но…</p><p>— Завтра у тебя выходной, — неожиданно произнёс киллер, резко поднимаясь на ноги, даже не пнув и не дав подзатыльника. Реборн уходит так стремительно, что Тсуна уже пожалел, что не взял себя в руки с самого начала. Сказывалась треклятая бессонница, вернувшаяся боль в теле и множество бессвязных мыслей.</p><p>
  <em>…у неё были яркие-яркие голубые глаза.</em>
</p><p>Тсуна старался меняться постепенно, чтобы не шокировать особо кого-то резким преображением и отдалившись от не-своих Хранителей. В этом мире они были ему чужими, они оттолкнули эту девочку, не разглядели в ней отчаявшегося человека, не помогли, когда следовало. Никто из десятка человек, что были самыми близкими ему людьми в том мире — бросили в этом нуждавшуюся в понимании девочку.</p><p>Тсуна плюнул бы на этот бой Колец с высокой колокольни, раз уж тот через три дня, но Реборн смотрит уж больно подозрительно. А улыбка сама натягивается на губы, прикрывая глаза от полуденного солнца. Ностальгия какая по километровым скалам и реке возле неё. Сбегать от репетитора ещё никогда не было так опасно и необходимо одновременно — ему не нужны тренировки, но это не объяснишь без демонстрации, а этого лучше избежать до самой крайней точки.</p><p>Тсуна осваивается в женском теле, не шарахается от зеркала и с печалью смотрит на множество шрамов на коже, зная откуда появился каждый. Пламя хлещется через край, отчего голубые глаза иногда становятся оранжевыми — никогда ещё Тсуна не видел у себя такого сходства с Примо Вонголой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иетсуна кажется всем другим человеком: она просит называть её «Тсуной»; улыбается непривычно много и кажется сильной. Отчего-то рядом с ней становится не по себе, чувствуется пламя, которое слегка давит, будто прощупывает, примеривается, проверяет на прочность. Тсунаёши сглатывает от своих мыслей, вспоминая, что через день Конфликт Колец, и он должен будет уговорить сестру отдать право наследования Занзасу. Так будет лучше, так будет спокойней, возможно, обойдется без драк — ведь все Хранители с ним согласились, несмотря на молчаливость и мрачность Реборна.</p><p>В тот-самый-день всё пошло наперекосяк. Тсуна пришла одна, без поддержки и какого-либо оружия, в одних старых кроссовках, джинсах, белой рубашке и жилетке. Она улыбается так, словно ей открыты все секреты мира, а в голубых глазах отражается неприкрытая насмешка. Присутствовала едва ли не вся верхушка мафиозного мира, а она так легко и беззаботно бросила в сторону босса Варии коробку со словами, что ей это добро и даром не сдалось. Ошеломляющая пауза длилась недолго, Занзас разъярился едва ли не моментально, желая уничтожить наглую мелочь перед собой — Тсуна улыбалась так, словно этого и добивалась.</p><p>Наверное, именно тогда Тсунаёши понял, что такое Небо и какими силами оно обладает. Тсуна вызвала в сражение всех варийцев и уложила их на лопатки за шесть минут, три из которых потратила на Занзаса. Земля, бетон, казалось сам воздух — плавились под их атаками, от жара пламени, а потом резко превращающегося в лёд. Если бы Тсунаёши изучал мифологию, то сравнил бы свою сестру с валькириями, но на ум упорно лезли ассоциация с демонами Ада, воздающими за грехи. Тсуна улыбалась в перепалках, улыбалась пока ждала, что противник оклемается, улыбалась замершим судьям, которых чуть не поджарило пламенем ярости — и была предельно серьёзна во время боя.</p><p>Интуиция слабо подсказывала, что Тсуна злится. Что она мстит. Что её пламя способно пробраться через защитные барьеры, хоть те даже не треснули.</p><p>Тсуна смотрит на поверженных врагов долгие десять секунд, пламя с рук исчезло, но глаза продолжают выдавать сильнейший гнев. Маска равнодушия едва не трещит по швам, когда она оборачивается к зрителям. Казалось, что Тсуна в шаге от того, чтобы научиться испепелять кого-то взглядом.</p><p>Губы вновь трогает улыбка — хищная, острая, <em>предупреждающая.</em> Тсуна говорит не много, лишь о том, что она отказывается от всякого титула, не советует угрожать родственникам и, лично для отца, <em>увижу в радиусе километра — убью. </em>Тсуна уходит своим шагом, ровно и спокойно, лениво махнув рукой то ли на прощание, то ли чтобы разморозить лёд. Тсуна точно знает, что Занзас как глава Вонголы, попортит жизнь всем вместо неё.</p><p>Она останавливается через квартал и устало прислоняется к стене в свете мигающего фонаря.</p><p>— Долго за мной будешь идти? — Тсуна переводит взгляд на репетитора, который мистическим образом выходит из темноты.</p><p>Чёрные глаза смотрят пристально, без ярких эмоций, с немым вопросом. Привычно и знакомо — если бы не тело и обстоятельства, можно подумать, что дома. Тсуна вновь улыбается, по-настоящему и извиняюще. Да, это не его-её репетитор, но такая необходимая деталь для новой картины мира. Расставаться всегда было тяжело. Тсуна полагал, что его ещё просто не накрыло <em>осознание</em> собственной смерти, лишь из-за чего-то невозможно знакомого.</p><p>Тсуна уверен на девяносто пять процентов, что его-её сейчас пошлют и ударят коленом в живот.</p><p>— Пойдёшь? — звучит слишком ребячески и Тсуна заглядывает в знакомые глаза снизу-вверх, утягивая за собой невозможной яркостью глаз.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тсуне снова шестнадцать, она уже относится к своему телу, как к родному, привыкнув обращаться самой к себе в женской форме. Тсуна тянет затёкшие мышцы и жмурится от долгого сна. Запах кофе с кухни безумно привлекает встать с нагретой постели, закутавшись в чужую рубашку, и не думать как до этого дошло.</p><p>На задворках сознания всё ещё остались чисто ученические чувства к наставнику, возможно, хорошему другу — и они никак не хотели соседствовать с чувствами к тому же человеку. Или не тому же? И если задуматься ещё больше: то виновато тело, что его потянуло на мужской пол, или он сам не имел предрассудков, будучи мужчиной? Тсуна искренне старалась их разделять, как и свою жизнь на огромные буквы «До» и «После», ещё больше, чем раньше во времена её реальных четырнадцати лет. По сути ей сейчас тридцать шесть лет, если считать его прошлую жизнь; или пятьдесят, если всё суммировать, так как жизнь Савады Иетсуны она буквально прожила по воспоминаниям.</p><p>Ох, лучше не думать об этом.</p><p>Тсуна останавливается на пороге, прислоняясь к косяку плечом, наслаждаясь миролюбивой картиной, где Реборн читает газету, пьёт кофе и не ворует ничей завтрак. За него это делает Леон. Тсуна усмехается, привлекая тем самым внимание, и проходит внутрь, игнорируя леденящий холод кафельного пола. Она наслаждается первым глотком ароматного напитка и замечает скользящий по ней взгляд.</p><p>— Тебе к лицу, — говорит Реборн и Тсуна смотрит на его рубашку на себе. Хм, вроде бы не в первый раз. Она ловит отражение в дверце шкафчика с посудой.</p><p>— Ну да, жёлтая рубашка, блондинистые волосы — не самое плохое сочетание, — Тсуна почти уверена, что во всём виноваты те дни работы в салоне красоты под прикрытием. В той жизни она бы об этом даже не подумала. Наверное, никто из Хранителей не подумал бы.</p><p>Она слышит лёгкий смешок со стороны Реборна.</p><p>— Я не об этом, — взгляд по-родному насмешливый. Ждёт ведь, чтобы его спросили.</p><p>— А о чём? — хмыкает в кружку Тсуна, отчего жидкость булькнула, едва не попав ей на нос. Реборн расслаблен и улыбается на удивление умиротворённо.</p><p>— Тебе к лицу счастье, — повторяет он, наслаждаясь реакцией того, что Тсуна едва не подавилась и всё-таки пролила кофе на себя. Терять нечего, думается Тсуне, и она вытирает лицо рукавом, смущённо-недовольно поджав губы. Специально же момент выбрал. — С другой стороны, у тебя отныне есть домашняя рубашка, — теперь в глазах танцуют черти, так как отказ не принимается ни в каком виде, а рубашка заканчивается немногим выше середины бедра.</p><p>— Сам будешь объяснять внезапным соседям, почему ты развращаешь несовершеннолетнюю, — недовольно пробурчала Тсуна, скрестив руки на груди. Через две секунды и одну шкодливую улыбку, она поняла, что возможно подала ему идею… — Ты не посмеешь, мы только переехали!</p><p>Знал ли Тсуна, что попадет в другой мир? Конечно нет, он не рассчитывал на перерождение. Знал ли Тсуна, что однажды его отношения с Реборном зайдут так далеко? И близко нет, он всё ещё думает, что однажды ему скажут, что это розыгрыш, ну или убьют привычно пулей в голову. Знал ли Тсуна, что вырвется из мафии и заживёт теоретически счастливо? И не надеялся.</p><p>
  <em>Шаман, скрытый в своём тумане, довольно усмехнулся — кажется, мир не любит оставаться у кого-то в должниках за спасение.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>